plasma_templefandomcom-20200214-history
Byzantine Trading Simulator
The Byzantine Trading Simulator is a legendary Phenomenon that represents the ideal form of trade. Though it is derived from the Byzantine Empire, it continues to thrive long after the fall of the former. Some speculate that the entire purpose of the Byzantine Empire was to create the Byzantine Trading Simulator. Still others claim that mankind was nothing more than fuel to kick-start the titular realm. Yet others claim that N Spider himself created the universe with the Byzantine Trading Simulator's solely in mind. These last people are without a doubt, incorrect, but that should not downplay the significance of this mercantile abstraction. History The Byzantine Trading Simulator's history largely begins during the foundation of Rome, circa 750 BCE. From unassuming beginnings, The Roman Empire made a slow but sure rise in status until it became a powerhouse to rival the likes of Macedonia, Persia, and even Mitochondria. The Roman Empire proceeded to revolutionize the world with its culture and technology, and had a very good run of it until they stopped having a good run of it and started getting destroyed by Germanic tribes. Shortly after this, they were destroyed by Germanic Tribes. Fortunately, the eastern half of Rome survived, and the Byzantine empire showed its true might, entering a new stage of independence in 476 CE. This new kingdom was so hardy it survived the Germanic peoples and even the subsequent dark age that came afterwards. The Byzantine Empire had an even better run of it before being dissolved in 1453. However, unbeknownst to its people, Byzantine's 593 years of golden age involved a state in which its people, location, structures, atmosphere, and wares were actually the highest and most evolved form of transactional environment possible. For a small, infinitesimal slice of universal time, Byzantine was truly the finest representation of commerce. It is thought that at this time, this perfect environment was able to successfully replicate itself in perpetuity, and escape the boundaries of the planet in a new, more mobile form, giving rise to the third and final merchant empire. Just as Byzantine survived the fall of Rome, such was Byzantine survived by the Byzantine Trading Simulator. Appearance The Byzantine Trading Simulator can best be described as a section of idealized time packaged into a mobile and inhabitable form. It is often represented as a white mist that pervades various areas of the universe and will reveal itself to those wise or desperate enough. Despite its label, The Byzantine Trading Simulator is a very real place with very real merchants and traders who are willing to discuss arrangements involving an exchange of goods and services for other goods and services or various forms of currency. Nearly all traders in the Byzantine Trading Simulator have reached such a high level of ascension that their eyes are in a state of perpetual flaring. They have surpassed the basic mercantile desire to benefit the self in favor of the desire to simply benefit, which is entirely different, but only enlightened individuals can discern the nuances. Summoning and Acceptance The Byzantine Trading Simulator prefers to reveal itself to the wise and prepared, but will also reveal itself to those desperate enough, for any man that enters The Byzantine Trading Simulator will leave with newfound knowledge that will propel them through the world for a lifetime to come. Once accepted, an individual's eyes will likely flare, even if they had not yet ascended (or blown up) before. The act of being accepted by The Byzantine Trading Simulator itself is classified as a level 2 galaxybrain action. Should an entity desire to stay in the Byzantine Trading Simulator, they may do so, where they will gradually accumulate the skills to become expert-level dealers. Living in the Byzantine Trading Simulator and rising up to its standards makes an individual connected to it, and while the best traders are still independent beings, they share part of the Simulator's influence, as well as its immortality. Some Traders are thus centuries old. Trivia * The Byzantine Trading Simulator is not based on any existing meme. * While The Byzantine Trading Simulator deals in many, many different wares, a wise merchant can attract the phenomenon by replicating the trade conditions of the pre-existing Byzantine Empire. * The Byzantine Trading Simulator is not an offensive weapon, but it is virtually indestructible. It will only cease to be when a higher standard of trade is attained elsewhere, or when there is no one to trade to. * A study has shown that an individual engaged in active physical trade has a brain 5x more active than an individual studying mathematics. Category:Phenomena